


Care.

by Willow200719



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Fluffy, Gay, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Roomates, Sadwatson, Self Care, Teenlock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: A small short, in which John Watson hadn't been eating or keeping himself together, having a major lack of sleep.Sherlock being the caring boyfriend he is, makes sure John gets back to his normal self.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but it's sweet. Enjoy.

"John. You need to eat something. I grabbed you your favorite chips from the cafeteria." Sherlock says sitting infront of his Roomate/Crush/Kinda boyfriend.  
John's blue eyed gaze was distant, he hadn't been talking alot, or eating. Sherlock knew when John got into these "states" He wouldn't take care of himself properly.  
"M'not hungry sher." John mumbles, and the curly haired boy's heart warmed at the nickname, but knew now wasn't the time. 

Sherlock cupped John's heart shaped face, making sure John would make eye contact with him. "Please." Sher asked rubbing the pad of his thumb over his jaw bone.   
Johns eye's were misty and clouded, and his thumbs were trembling. He was either nervous, or overly tired.   
John layed his head on Sherlock's shoulder, making Sherlock sigh. "M'not hungry. Sherlock rubbed his back in circles, and waited till John's thumbs stopped trembling.   
"John you need to eat something. and then your'e gonna rest, and when you wake up we can do something together okay?" He asks.   
"Okay." Sherlock smiles, and John eats his food. "See J, it wasn't so hard." Sherlock says and cuddles with him, spooning him, so John was the little spoon.  
John reaches back, and finds Sherlock's hand entwining their hands together. Sherlock's cheeks warm up, and he places his chin in the crook of the smaller boy's neck   
placing a soft kiss there, and he could feel John's skin heat up, and pulse start beating higher. "Sher?" "Yes?" "I think I love you." He says and Sherlock's breath hitched for a moment, "John, I know I love you." 

"good."


End file.
